


To Do Something

by MissIzzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger wants to be of help to his grieving teammate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Do Something

"Cho?"

After he spoke, Roger first feared she wouldn't acknowledge him. He had searched for her, wanting to offer her something, though he didn't know what. And now he had found her by the lake.

Then she turned. She'd been crying earlier, he could tell. "Don't tell me you feel sorry for me. Everyone already has."

"Um, are you alright?"

From the angry look on her face, he knew the answer to that should be obvious. "Okay, stupid question."

A pause, and then, "Will you be alright?"

And then she smiled. "I don't know, but I think so. Thank you."


End file.
